Story:Star Trek: Conflict/New Insurrection
The New Insurrection is officially founded. Summary Chapter One Having at last been reunited with his ship, Edward Shield is given command again. Everyone welcomes him back, and once again asks him for their next assignment. He contacts the and asks if she has any move in mind, which she does not. He asks for a debriefing as soon as they have gotten to neutral territory. Young reminds him that there is no such thing as neutral territory anymore, since they're enemies of the Federation. He says that they need to debrief immediately, and the two ships drop out of warp somewhere near . While scanning the planet, Nox on the ''Admonitor'' states that the inhabitants are still pre-warp, but that there are signs of warp technology almost forty-years old. A scan indicates that the remains of a Starfleet vessel are the origins of the signals. But not just any Starfleet vessel, the Starfleet vessel... Chapter Two Edward Shield is eager to see the vessel which , even though he knows, from experience, that he won't find Admiral Picard commanding it. An away team consisting of K'hallA, Nox, Rookwood and Jenkins beams down to what appears to be the crash-site of a very large Starfleet vessel. Very little remains of the crash-site, for Starfleet had long since scavenged off the remnants and put them into museums. Nox states that his read-out was not faulty, and is convinced that whatever registered is still on the planet. Jenkins then trips over what looks like a moss-covered stone, but the stone makes a metallic sound when his foot meets with it. Upon removing the moss they discover what appears to be a badly damaged computer console. They have it beamed onto the ''Admonitor'' and have Wellington examine it. They discover that it was indeed a computer console, but had received so much external damage that the Starfleet engineers deemed it unsalvageable. However, Werner and Tai have some skill with accessing "impossibly damaged" hardware and ask permission to go over it. With the aid of the two computer 'hackers', the computer console is discovered to be part of a network of standard redundant mainframe access points linked to the main computer. Though some of the circuitry is irreparably damaged, enough is retrievable. What is retrieved happens to be the personal logs of the captain and command crew as well as all listed and unlisted missions. Young states that they've discovered what might be their most powerful weapon ever. Chapter Three Together with Edward Shield, Young views the contents of the console on the ''Enterprise'' s new holo-deck. After five hours inside, they put their program on halt. Shield says that the information they've just seen could be used to bring down the high-ranking members of the Federation if used incorrectly and orders them to be destroyed immediately. Young says that it would be folly to throw away what could possibly be their best weapon ever. Shield says that she wasn't there at the trial to know that the Federation had somehow hijacked their own private information and used it against them. He says that it would be hypocrisy to do as their enemies do, reaffirming that, if they want to win the war and make a definite change, they should win it on their terms and using their own tactics, rather than resorting to those of the Federation. At that moment, Shield has an epiphany that, though they came from the Federation, they've seen enough of its corruption that they do not want to be of it anymore and are now pitted against the Federation, doing everything in their power to be opposite to that Federation. He tells Young that the time has come for them all to move on to the next level of their insurrection and officially declare independence from the Federation. The two ships connect and a meeting is called among all of the crew. Edward Shield reiterates everything that has gone on since the first casting out, and, like when they left the 24th century behind, gives them all one last chance to leave. :So now it's down to this: you can either keep on going, or leave now. Nothing will stop you if you choose to leave now, nor will we consider you cowardly or uncommitted if you choose to leave. Furthermore, after leaving, if we find ourselves at odds with each other, you will not be fired upon as an act of retribution for leaving; and if any of you, after leaving, decide to return, you will be accepted with little or no questions asked. Okay, I've said my piece, now let me just make sure that, if any of you choose to leave, you are not ignorant of any consequences from the other side. As I've made clear here and before, Order 865 still stands, and more amendments are being made to make it more and more harsh on us and those who lend their aid to us. If you are found by the Federation, you will be identified as a former member of our crew and shot on site. If they decide to capture you, don't expect much in the way of a fair trial or any sort of quarter or amnesty. Once again, I leave the decision up to you: you can leave or stay if you so desire. Chapter Four One by one, they say that they've seen the door of escape open and close for them time and time again and have made the choice they believe is right. Shield thanks them for their support, and then tells them that the time has come to officially leave the Federation and become an entity of their own. Almost immediately, the room explodes in a great ball of fire, consuming everyone. Shield finds himself standing upright in the middle of space, unharmed and unaffected by the vacuum. Before he can answer, a figure in a Starfleet uniform appears before him. He introduces himself as Q and states that Shield should be on his knees before a god, especially one who saved his life just then. Shield says that he kneels before only , but thanks Q for saving his life. Though Q is obviously a bit offended at Shield's rejection of reverence, he continues speaking. Q: You know, I've been watching your little group of renegades. Very impressive - you've made a rather dull century...fun. Shield: What's fun about it? My ship is gone and for all I know, we're all dead with it. Q: Oh, that? Easily remedied, ''meine freunde. Shield: If that's so, then why don't you do it? Q: And here I had such high hopes for you. You were doing so well...and then you just had to say that. Shield: What do you mean? Q: You, acting just like that arrogant tribble of a man, Jean-Luc Picard. I thought someone who still believed in gods would know that we never just give gifts for the fun of giving, or you'd take what you have for granted...like you humans already do. Shield: Forgive me, then... Q: As much as I enjoy worship as much as the next god, there's no time for that right now. I have to send you back in time...a few hours. After that, you're on your own. Shield: I don't even know where to start, or what I'm doing! Q: The technicalities of the situation are far too mundane for a higher being like myself to bother getting into, but I'm sure your little human mind will be able to comprehend what they mean. So I'll send you back to correct this mistake. Shield: You mean, I get to save the ships? Q: For the moment, though their ultimate fate remains unchanged. Shield: What is that? Q: Ah, that would be telling, wouldn't it? Now it's time to go...oh, a few last words to the not-so-wise: it's your own fault your ships were destroyed. Auf wiedersehen, now. Shield is then sent back in time a few hours before the explosion. He finds himself in the hallway of the ''Enterprise''. He sees Young leave the holodeck after their discussion. He hears her mutter Tell me to get rid of it, you worthless maggot. He doesn't know what this means, but follows her back to the ''Admonitor'', where he sees her secret the computer console from the Enterprise-D to a storage compartment on the Admonitor. At this moment, he suddenly realizes that she didn't obey his orders to destroy the information. He makes himself known and pleads with her again to destroy the console. Young says that he can fight his good fight all he wants to, but it won't get them anywhere unless they have some leverage against their enemy, and she calls him a fool for wanting to throw it away. He tries to tell her that they're going to be destroyed if they don't get rid of it, which she doesn't believe and takes out her phaser, saying that he's delirious from being away from command for too long and needs to rest. They fight and as he tries to wrest the phaser out of her hand, she accidentally fires it. But it hits the casing of the ruined computer console, revealing a pulsating light. Young examines it and finds out, to her surprise, that it's a triggered anti-matter explosion, designed as part of the self-destruct sequence in order to remove all traces of computer data. Shield asks her to trust him again, and she orders it to be beamed out into space. Chapter Five A large explosion signals the end of the device. Young admits her fault and asks Shield to forgive him. He does, but reminds her that their insurrection cannot use the Federation's tactics against it, or else they will just be the same. Looking down, he sees that his comm-badge was knocked off during the fight. On the ground, it is upside down: this gives Shield an idea. He holds it up to Young and tells her that this will be their symbol: an inverted Federation arc. Shield: For freedom? Young: (in German) Freedom over all. The meeting with the crew goes the same way as it did formerly, except that there is no explosion. Shield says that he's setting a course for Andoria to speak with a group of freedom fighters about a possible allegiance. Nox states that it sounds like they're starting an insurrection, but Shield says... :No, this is something...new. The two ships are now en route to Andoria, and the new emblem is being blazoned on a plaque in the ''Enterprise'' s meeting room. Edward Shield is looking out at the stars, when he sees Q's face appear. Q congratulates Shield on solving the puzzle, and says that, for even speaking with him, their little New Insurrection is sure to be punished to the fullest extent if captured by the Federation: Shield says that any price is worth freedom, which Q commends him for saying. He then departs, with the promise to be ever near and keeping a watchful eye on them. Shield smirks to himself, wondering whether he should be thankful or worried at Q's statement.